


A Song For Home

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Acceptance, Boyfriends, Fluff, Guitars, Kinda, Longing, Lost Decade (Roswell New Mexico), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Alex starts playing the guitar while deployed and a guy in his unit suggests they record it so Alex can send it to someone special back home.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	A Song For Home

**Author's Note:**

> There was some fic that named Brad as someone in Alex's unit so I stole the name lol

Alex entered the living quarters and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t often that the space he shared with the other men was empty and he just needed a moment to relax his mind. He surveyed the area and his eyes quickly landed on the guitar in the corner.

It was like he was drawn to it and before he even knew he was moving his feet he was standing in front of it. Reaching his hand out, he traced the neck and thumbed lightly at the strings, his breath hitching at the melodic sounds.

He gingerly picked the guitar up; it felt so good to hold the instrument again yet a pang of sadness washed over him. Sauntering across the small area, he sat on his bed and turned the guitar over in his hands contemplating what playing it would do to him. But his hands didn’t let his brain think and before he knew it, he was strumming familiar chords and relishing in the music he was making.

“I recognize that song.” Alex immediately stilled and raised his eyes to stare at Brad, trying to find an excuse for playing his guitar without asking. But Brad didn’t seem phased by the invasion, smiling lightly as he sat on the bed across from Alex. “That’s a love song, right?”

Alex clammed up. “I suppose it could be,” he answered, trying to sound indifferent.

“Do you miss ‘em?” Fear suddenly filled Alex and he shot his eyes to the floor.

“I miss a lot of people back home,” Alex casually admitted before quietly adding, “Some more than others.” Brad nodded in understanding as Alex ran his hands along the strings and body of the guitar, dying to play just a little bit more.

“What if I record you playing that song and you can send it to them?” Alex stilled once again, focusing on Brad’s use of “them”. He slowly looked up and locked eyes with Brad, who seemed proud of and excited for his idea. The twinge of fear that Alex felt earlier began to dissipate.

He hesitated and his mind went through a hundred scenarios, ninety-nine of them bad. Yet he sprawled across his bed and reached under it to grab his phone, quickly opening the video record feature and handing it to Brad.

“Whenever you’re ready, we’re rolling.”

Alex stared into the phone and slightly grinned, then turned his attention to the guitar in front of him. Memories flashed before him as he played the love song, tears threatening forcing him to slam his eyes shut. As he ended the song he took a shaky breath and set the guitar on his lap, finally looking into the phone once again.

“That was amazing. You’re really talented you know,” Brad smiled as he handed Alex his phone. “They’re going to love it.”

“Thank you,” Alex said sincerely, not trusting himself to say more without his voice breaking. Brad clapped him on the back and walked out of their living quarters.

Alex stood and put the guitar back in its corner before laying down on his bed and watching just a few seconds of the video to make sure it had sound.

_Alex: I miss you._

The video was three minutes and twenty-six seconds and in less than four minutes from the time he sent it he received a reply.

_Michael: Our song <3 You sound as good as ever, but I can’t wait to hear it in person again._

_Michael: And I miss you too. Every second of every day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
